


Of taste in fashion

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: He eyed the clothes Hajime was wearing then looked at his boyfriend in the eyes for a moment. And burst into laughter.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 4





	Of taste in fashion

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/143681002009/hanaiwa-and-what-the-hell-are-you-wearing), originally a request!
> 
> This is using a hc I had that has Hanamaki have two moms!

Takahiro was looking through his wallet to make sure he had all of his papers and money. He had still enough cash to go buy a bouquet of flowers before going to his mothers'. That, with the book he had bought and the ‘special gift’ he had planned, it would probably make his Mama pretty happy. Which was the bestest thing since it was her birthday.

He looked up when he heard the door creak, letting Hajime enter his eyesight. He eyed the clothes Hajime was wearing then looked at his boyfriend in the eyes for a moment. And burst into laughter.

“What the... what the hell are you wearing?” he managed to ask between fits of laughter. “Hajime, Hajime, oh my god.”

“What?! Stop laughing, you ass!” Hajime's face was entirely red and stuck in a very embarrassed frown. Takahiro tried to calm down his laughter, but another look at his boyfriend's outfit and he was gone again. Hajime quickly close the distance between them and hit Takahiro's shoulder before getting him on a headlock and rubbing his head forcefully. It didn't help calming Takahiro's laughter but he had the decency to express his pain anyway.

When Hajime finally let him go and Takahiro succeeded in tuning down his laughter, he grabbed Hajime's hand and patted it gently. His shoulders shook a bit and he tried not to let the laughter win again – Hajime wouldn't appreciate and they would probably end up late if he did.

“Hajime... Dude, we're going to _Mama_ 's birthday, in their _home_. It's only gonna be them and us. Why the hell are you wearing a suit?”

“It's-! I just-!”

“Hajime, _chill_.” Takahiro cupped his cheeks and softly knocked his forehead against Hajime's. He snorted lightly but still pecked the other's lips. “You could go in underwear they wouldn't mind. _**I**_ wouldn't mind either, to be perfectly honest, but that's another story. They know you, this birthday has nothing particular and it's just a normal day at my moms' okay?”

“Yeah, right...” Hajime sighed, and Takahiro felt him relax perceptibly. He smiled.

“Go get your sweatpants and your old hoodie, that'll do just fine, trust me.” He kissed him again and hugged him, ruffling the short spiky hair. “Oh and, please do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Never wear that shirt under that suit, _please_. Your fashion sense would make anyone cry, Hajime-kun.”

Hajime pinched his side and Takahiro yelped, before tearing down again in laughter. Hajime groaned and got up, going back to their room to change. Takahiro wished he had taken a picture to show the others because it really had been something else. But, _really_? His dark blue suit he had only worn twice, with that way-too-bright red shirt? _Ouch_. Thank god Takahiro didn't love Iwaizumi Hajime for his fashion sense.


End file.
